broken_prophecyfandomcom-20200214-history
Party
The Party is the general term for the main characters of the Broken Prophecy campaign using Paizo's Pathfinder RPG Ruleset. They are a diverse, multifaceted group of differing classes, races, and backgrounds that have found each other by happenstance. Or is it, perhaps, Fate? Current Party Many adventurers have shared the spotlight in Broken Prophecy. Some entering for a moment, and some staying for longer. The members currently traveling in the party are: Xilo Anakiir Xilo Anakiir is a Half-Elf Druid from the Malfur Syph, a Druid Tribe in the northwest of Incertus. Believing himself to be the descendant and/or reincarnation of the first druid, Syphon, Xilo has set out by duty to put peace to the druid tribes currently in conflict and stop those who would abuse nature along the way. He is aided by his trusty white tiger animal companion who is also named Syphon as well as a recently acquired bird of prey named Windfury. Hex Infernatus Hex Infernatus is a Tiefling Inquisitor of St. Cuthbert. Brought into the order from a young age after a tragic mistake, Hex was left orphaned and alone until an elf named Qyren brought him under his wing. Indoctrinated and baptized into the Long Arm Inquisition of Cuthbert, Hex has set out to bring his brand of justice and order to those who would abuse magic for nefarious purposes. Illitran Genjeon Illitran Genjeon is a Sorcerer and the product of a rare union. Being the son of an elf mother and an unknown drow father, Illitran was often the subject of stray glances and lost whispers of superstition from his elven neighbors. Believing either him or his mother to be cursed by the gods, many of his fellow elves stayed away from the demidrow during his childhood and young adult life. Leaving his home behind, Illitran joined a traveling circus troupe and freak show known as The Wayfare Circus Bazaar where he was dubbed the Demidrow Deceiver by the Ringmaster. After feeling taken advantage of due to his race instead of his talent, Illitran departed and set out on his own. Previous Party Members Not everyone is meant to always travel the same road. The members who traveled with the party for a time and then departed are as follows: Aster Cromwell Aster Cromwell is a Human Gunslinger from Mournstead who helped the party put a stop to the threat of The Ravagers and aided the town in the Battle of Baldridge against an onslaught of Ravagers, Giants, and more. After helping the city make repairs for a time, Aster mysteriously disappeared without a trace after the Rimefall celebration. His current whereabouts are unknown. Stella Leon Carter Stella Leon Carter (born Anastasia Avington) is a Human Cavalier from Colchester. Disguising herself as man named Leon Carter, she enlisted in the ranks of the Silverkeep Cavalry where she gained affection for the Mayor's daughter named Stella. After revealing herself for who she was, she was admonished and removed from the Cavalry for her deceit and a rumored bribe from the mayor. She departed from Silverkeep and was captured by the Ravagers and rescued by the Party. Eywa Eywa is an Ifrit Rogue who disappeared one night after helping the party rid the forest of hunters and poachers known as The Ravagers. Her current whereabouts are unknown. Zazuket Zazuket is a Gnome Witch who traveled with Eywa after mysteriously appearing in the woods one day from another plane. After helping the party rid the forest of part of the Ravager threat, he disappeared at the same time as Eywa. His current whereabouts are unknown. Category:Factions